Utente:Goldfirestorm3
I'm the creator of this Wiki and the creato'r of this game' Hell/Boys - Tarzanhell Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:1 ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2010 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:2011 Colors = id:vocals value:red legend:Lead_vocals id:backing value:pink legend:Backing_vocals id:lguitar value:teal legend:Lead_guitar id:rguitar value:green legend:Rhythm_guitar id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:drums value:orange legend:Drums,_percussion id:keyboards value:yellow legend:Keyboards id:sub value:purple legend:Substitute_members id:lines value:black legend:Studio_albums id:sinep value:gray(0.40) legend:Singles/EPs id:bars value:gray(0.95) id:name value:magenta legend:Band_name BackgroundColors = bars:bars LineData= color:sinep layer:back at:15/09/2018 at:14/09/2015 at:10/07/2013 color:lines BarData = bar:Joseph text:Joseph Dalla Valle bar:Christian text:Christian Gallinaro bar:Manuel text:Manuel Merlani bar:Sigis text:Mattia Di Sigismondi bar:Erik text:Erik Dalla Valle bar:Andolfo text:Mattia Andolfo bar:Manta text:Matteo Manta bar:Alessio text:Alessio Voltan bar:Lorenzo text:Lorenzo Canato bar:Stefano text: Stefano Pettenazzo bar:Alberto text:Alberto Merlani bar:Denise text:Denise Gambarato bar:Donato text:Donato Zecchinato bar:Mattia text:Mattia Miccoli bar:Ilaria text:Ilaria Zanardi bar:Mancini text:Matteo Mancini bar:Argenti text:Niccolò Argenti bar:Hell text:Hell/Boys bar:Tarzan text:Tarzanhell PlotData= width:11 bar:Joseph from:13/11/2010 till:end color:rguitar bar:Joseph from:14/07/2014 till:04/09/2018 color:backing width:3 bar:Manuel from:01/12/2010 till:01/11/2019 color:lguitar bar:Manuel from:02/04/2015 till:10/03/2018 color:backing width:3 bar:Manuel from:01/11/2019 till:end color:sub width:3 bar:Manuel from:01/11/2019 till:end color:lguitar bar:Sigis from:20/07/2019 till:end color:lguitar width:3 bar:Sigis from:20/07/2019 till:end color:sub bar:Christian from:13/11/2010 till:21/10/2012 color:rguitar bar:Christian from:13/11/2010 till:21/10/2012 color:lguitar width:3 bar:Erik from:13/11/2010 till:end color:drums bar:Erik from:20/06/2011 till:19/05/2018 color:backing width:7 bar:Erik from:20/06/2011 till:19/05/2018 color:vocals width:3 bar:Andolfo from:13/11/2010 till:01/12/2010 color:keyboards bar:Manta from:13/11/2010 till:08/09/2012 color:bass bar:Manta from:01/05/2011 till:08/09/2012 color:vocals width:3 bar:Alessio from:01/01/2012 till:01/06/2014 color:bass width:3 bar:Alessio from:01/01/2012 till:01/06/2014 color:sub bar:Lorenzo from:27/08/2012 till:01/08/2014 color:bass bar:Lorenzo from:01/08/2014 till:10/05/2016 color:bass width:3 bar:Lorenzo from:01/08/2014 till:10/05/2016 color:sub bar:Lorenzo from:10/05/2016 till:16/09/2016 color:sub width:3 bar:Lorenzo from:10/05/2016 till:16/09/2016 color:bass bar:Stefano from:05/05/2011 till:06/06/2011 color:vocals bar:Stefano from:16/09/2016 till:end color:bass bar:Stefano from:16/09/2016 till:end color:backing width:3 bar:Alberto from:09/06/2012 till:10/05/2016 color:vocals bar:Alberto from:09/06/2012 till:20/02/2014 color:backing width:3 bar:Alberto from:15/04/2014 till:10/05/2016 color:bass width:3 bar:Denise from:08/10/2011 till:16/10/2011 color:vocals bar:Donato from:03/11/2011 till:18/11/2011 color:vocals bar:Mattia from:18/02/2012 till:15/09/2012 color:vocals bar:Mattia from:10/05/2016 till:16/09/2016 color:vocals bar:Mattia from:15/09/2012 till:10/05/2016 color:vocals width:3 bar:Mattia from:15/09/2012 till:10/05/2016 color:sub bar:Mattia from:10/05/2016 till:16/09/2016 color:sub width:3 bar:Mattia from:16/09/2016 till:09/07/2017 color:vocals width:3 bar:Mattia from:16/09/2016 till:09/07/2017 color:sub bar:Ilaria from:09/06/2012 till:15/04/2014 color:vocals bar:Mancini from:14/10/2016 till:07/07/2017 color:vocals bar:Argenti from:03/08/2017 till:end color:vocals bar:Hell from:13/11/2010 till:25/01/2020 color:name bar:Tarzan from:25/01/2020 till:end color:name }} Current Member Joseph Dalla Valle - rhythm guitar, backing vocals ( 2010 - present ) Erik Dalla Valle - drums ( 2010 - present ) Manuel Merlani - lead guitar ( 2011 - present ) Stefano Pettenazzo - bass guitar, backing vocals ( 2016 - present ) Niccolò Argenti - lead vocal ( 2017 - present ) Former Member Alberto Merlani - lead vocal, backing vocals, bass guitar ( 2012 - 2016 ) Christian Gallinaro - lead guitar, rhythm guitar ( 2010 - 2012 ) Ilaria Zanardi - lead vocal ( 2012 - 2014 ) Lorenzo Canato - bass guitar ( 2012 - 2014 , 2016 ) Matteo Mancini - lead vocal ( 2016 - 2017 ) Matteo Manta - bass guitar ( 2010 - 2012 ) Mattia Miccoli - lead vocals ( 2012 , 2016 ) Substitutive Members Alessio Voltan - bass guitar ( 2012 - 2014 ) Lorenzo Canato - bass guitar ( 2016 ) Mattia Miccoli - lead vocal ( 2012 - 2017 ) Manuel Merlani - lead guitar ( 2019 -present ) Mattia Di Sigismondi - lead guitar ( 2019 - present ) Single Appearance Members Mattia Andolfo - keyboards ( 13/10/2010 ) Denise Gambarato - lead vocal ( 15/10/2011 ) Donato Zecchinato - lead vocal ( 17/11/2011 ) Name Change * Hell/Boys (13/10/2010 - 25/01/2020) * Tarzanhell (25/01/2020 - now) Songs Current * Metal Mouse (2011) * Kamikaze (2012) * Evil Empire (2014 - Re-written: 2015) * T.O.C. (The Oblivions' Call) (2014) * Get Out of the Darkness (2015) * Evil Reprise/Hellish Abyss (2017) * Porno $ong (2017) * Poor Soul (2018) * St(b)itch (2018) * Hole of Light (2018) * Rack Attack (2020) Old * Hell/Boys (2011-2014) * Wiskey, Rum and Tequila (2011-2014) * Happier Without You (2013-2014) * Death is for all (2015-2016) * Fuck Off Advertising (2014-2018) Discography Singles as Hell/Boys * Metal Mouse (2013) * Fuck Off Advertising (2015) * Hellish Abyss (2018) as Tarzanhell * none Studio Album * T.B.A. (2020)